The disclosure relates generally to a product distribution control system for an agricultural system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a target depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube may be followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system which distributes a target volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate.
Distribution and application of agricultural product (e.g., seeds fertilizer, etc.) may be controlled through adjustment of various operating settings of the air cart, implement, and/or work vehicle of the agricultural system. Operator control of the various operating settings to meet a target product distribution throughout a field may increase the work load of the operator of the agricultural system. In addition, distribution of the agricultural product may not match a prescription map or target product density throughout the field, which in turn may reduce yields.